The gaming industry allows people to participate in a variety of gaming activities within the limits of state and federal law. Possible gaming activities include gambling, such as that provided by casinos. Casino-type gambling activities include, but are not limited to, slot machines, table games, keno, and other gaming activities that allow for the placement of bets. In many of these gaming activities, multiple players participate in a single game in competition against the “house.” In other gaming activities, participants may compete against each other. Such gaming activities may include poker and wagering on events that may include, for example, sporting events, such as horse or auto racing, and athletic competitions such as football, basketball, baseball, boxing, and golf. In a casino environment, participants in non-wagering games and events, such as prize drawings, similarly compete against each other. The participation in such gaming activities is generally limited by the participants' physical locations. For example, participants in casino-type gambling activities must be present at a gaming table within the casino in order to place bets and receive dealt cards.